


Soup Mates

by writer_roha



Series: Astro Bday Project [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: College, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, lots of...soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: Since when did leaving care packages at your worst enemy’s doorstop become a surefire way to exact revenge? Since now.





	Soup Mates

You and Minhyuk could have been friends. Maybe even best friends. He was the cool dance major that you shared a few mutual friends with. And he was cute too. In your heart, you truly believed that had The Incident not occured, you and Minhyuk would be getting along quite nicely.

But it just wasn't in the cards.

It was around the beginning of the new semester. After enough pleasantries had been exchanged between the two of you during the last semester, it was high time you got a little bit closer. You decided you'd sit with Minhyuk at his lunch table with your mutual friends. 

They were serving soup that day. Lukewarm mushroom soup. It was the cafeteria and your expectations weren't that high anyway.

Your head was in the clouds that day. You were coming up with all sorts of conversation starters for Minhyuk. He was cool, and good-looking, and getting into his good books was something on your to-do list. But your head being all the way up there meant that you weren't exactly keeping watch on the going on's of Earth. 

Maybe Minhyuk's head was in the clouds too because neither of you were watching where you were going and next thing you knew, you and Minhyuk were both drenched with lukewarm mushroom soup. 

You were about to spill out an apology but Minhyuk was quick to speak. "Apologize," he hissed.

You were really about to apologize, but maybe it was his tone, or the patronizing glint in his eyes. Whatever it was, it definitely rubbed you the wrong way. "What?" you bit out. You knew you weren't the hot-headed type but this guy was pushing your buttons; who cared that a mere two minutes ago all you could think about was impressing him.

"You spilled soup on me. Apologize," Minhyuk glared.

"What the fuck? You spilled soup on me too, asshole," you seethed. 

"You were the one who wasn't watching where they were going," he scoffed, "Apologize now!"

"No, you apologize!" you shouted. By now, your little spat had caught the ears of you and Minhyuk's friends and they were quick to come over to witness the scene.

"Bin, tell her to apologize for spilling her soup on me!" Minhyuk whined to his best friend. 

"God, what a fucking snitch," you jeered, "I'm outta here." You stomped out of the cafeteria towards your dorm, clothes still plastered in soup. Myungjun, who was your closest friend in the group quickly followed after you.

"What happened in there?" Myungjun laughed. He was always the one who got a kick out of terrible situations such as these.

"Park Minhyuk is a stupid asshole who doesn't watch where he's walking and goes around spilling disgusting soup on innocent girls like me," you explained haughtily.

"But there was soup on him too," 

"Well I was carrying soup too! But he was the one that bumped into me," you huffed.

"If I call Minhyuk right now, how much do you wanna bet, he's gonna say that you bumped into him?" Myungjun mused. 

"Well of course he's gonna blame me," 

"Just like you're blaming him right now?" he pressed.

"Oh, shut up, he was the one that started it. Just back me up here," you whined. By now you had already reached your dorm, so you unlocked it to let you and Myungjun inside. 

"Okay, fine," the brunette conceded, already fishing through your cupboards for stray snacks as you left to get into the shower. 

Once you were out and changed into a new outfit you had about half an hour before your next class. With Minhyuk. He sat behind you and before you didn't mind; in fact you liked it a bit. But your new set of circumstances were making you dread the coming class. 

"So you and Minhyuk hooking up is out of the question now?" Myungjun asked absentmindedly while you brushed your hair.

"What?" you choked.

"Come on," your friend rolled his eyes, "Don't act like two hours ago you weren't whipping up a plan to make that boy your's." 

"It was that obvious?" 

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to."

"Well," you sighed, "Unless he bucks up and apologizes for being such a dick at lunch, then yes, me and Minhyuk 'hooking up' is out of the question."

"Stubborn," Myungjun scoffed.

 

"Hey miss tantrum, are you gonna apologize for ruining my shirt or what?" Minhyuk purred as he took his seat behind you in the lecture hall.

"Ever heard of a washing machine, you dolt?" you huffed, already letting yourself get riled up by his arrogant tone and his stupidly angular cheekbones.

"Ever heard of owning up to your mistakes?" he echoed back.

"Have you?!" you shot back.

"Nice burn," the boy sneered. 

You couldn't fucking believe the balls on this guy. First he spills soup on you, then he insults you? You knew you truly weren't the hot-headed type but you couldn't help yourself. For weeks you had put this guy on a pedestal and looked forward to befriending him and seeing where it took you and just like that he ruined the image of himself that you had fabricated. It made your blood boil how inaccurate your presumption of his character was. 

Angrily, you spun back around in your seat to face the front. You could not believe this guy.

(SPACE)

It had been a few days and you had decided that maybe you should let your little grudge die- it was eating up too much of your time and energy. Of course, you weren't going to apologize or anything; no way in hell. But not talking to him for the rest of your college career seemed good enough for you.

You really were truly about to let it go. But Minhyuk apparently, wasn't- if the mushroom soup packaged nicely at your dorm door was anything to go by. You had no idea how Minhyuk had found out where you lived or how he managed to sneak by you during lunch to your own room, but you knew it was him. It was just soup but it enraged you. He was rubbing it in your face. 

Minhyuk was looking especially smug during class but you tried your best to keep your mouth shut; revenge would come soon enough. 

 

"Myungjun, tell me where that rat lives," you ordered, once you met up with your friend after class.

"Rat?" 

"Minhyuk. Come on, get with the program," you rolled your eyes.

"What do you need that kind of intel for?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Just curious," 

"You're not gonna kill him or anything are you?" he murmured.

"No, I'm not gonna kill him or anything, Myungjun."

"Oh, okay then," he shrugged, "Room 238 in the east dorms." 

"Thanks, you're a doll," you smiled as you got up to leave.

"And apparently a murder-accessory-to-be," he laughed as you left.

 

"I left tomato soup at his door," you cackled to Myungjun the following day.

"You what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I left tomato soup at his door! For revenge," 

"Do you mean like, you poured tomato soup on his dorm door or something?" Myungjun prodded, still not quite following.

"No, I left a container of tomato soup at his door. To get back it him for leaving soup at mine a few days ago," you rolled your eyes. It sounded better in your head.

"Since when was leaving care packages at someone's house considered to be a way to get back at them?" your friend asked slowly.

You sighed. Were you the only person understanding the true evilness that was your revenge? "It's a reminder of his dumb mistake with the soup when we met up!"

"Right," he scoffed, "Just go out with him already, because to me it sounds like you guys are just buying each other lunch."

Oh.

You'd never quite thought about it like that, but upon further pondering, you realized that it was exactly as Myungjun had said- you were essentially just buying each other lunch. You should've realized sooner; it wasn't like you had left the mushroom soup that Minhyuk gave you go to waste- you ate it. Minhyuk had bought you lunch. And you did for him. Some revenge plot. 

"I'm dumb, huh," you deflated in your seat. 

"Not news," Myungjun snorted.

 

Flabbergasted was definitely a word you'd use to describe Minhyuk's expression when he happened across you at the cafeteria the next day eating the chowder he had so deviously left at your door. At first, of course, he was smug looking. He had not reached the epiphany that you had the day previous, so he was still believing that the soup at your door was filling you with shame- not nutrients. However, to see you happily munching on his revenge turned his world upside down.

"Hey!" the dance major cried out, pacing to your table, "You can't be eating that!"

"Why not?" you asked innocently before putting another spoonful in your mouth. After Myungjun had so graciously opened your eyes yesterday, you realized that the whole soup thing was petty to say the least, and it was smarter, and much less exhausting to just take the soup and let Minhyuk tire himself out.

"It's a reminder th-that you're a dummy! Who- who can't watch where she's going!" Minhyuk spluttered incredulously.

"Expertly articulated, as always," you nodded, "So are you gonna sit down, or are you just gonna yell at me standing up?" 

"I hate you," he seethed, but sat across from you anyway.

"Really? That sucks because I was just thinking about how if it weren't for this soup mixup, I would've asked you out by now," you hummed, a little surprised at your own forwardness, but not regretting it too much. It felt nice to have the upper hand.

"Wait, what?" Minhyuk choked, his cheeks flaming.

You finished the last of your soup before getting up from your spot. "Would you look at the time, I really must be going. Nice chatting with you, Minhyuk."

"Wait!" Minhyuk scrambled from his seat to follow you. It had slipped your mind that you actually had class with this dope after lunch so it would make little sense to run away now. "Are you serious?"

"About?" you played a bit coy.

"About the- the asking me out..thing," he maintained his pace beside you but refused to make eye contact.

"I don't know," you shrugged as you entered the lecture hall and took your seat. 

Class began shortly after you sat down, so Minhyuk could hardly press you for answers now, but you swore that you could feel the burn of his gaze at the back of your neck the entire time.

By the end of class, your cocky attitude had finally reached its end and you were running on fumes and it was then that you realized just what you had done. So as any person who was ill equipped with the tools to combat the consequences of her actions, you high-tailed it out of the hall the second you were dismissed, leaving a dumbfounded Minhyuk in the dust. Once you made it safely back to your dorm, you called Myungjun as soon as you could.

"Myungjun!" you exclaimed the second he picked up.

"Yes?" he replied sweetly, "Y/N, stop panting into the receiver, catch your breath."

You swallowed, then spoke, "I may have cryptically told Minhyuk that I was interested in him." 

"And how is this a bad thing, or my problem for that matter?"

"Well I don't know," you whined, "But what if he's freaked out? Or what if he is interested too but then he finds out I'm uncool and dumb?"

"Ha!" Myungjun cackled, "As if he doesn't know that already."

"Myungjun, come on!"

"Calm down," the brunette sighed, "He knows more than enough about you to make an accurate assumption on your character, trust me. I've heard way too much about the back of your head from him after your shared economics class."

"Wait, what? Minhyuk talks about me?" you choked. This was certainly news to you. Before you were sworn enemies for two days, you had thought that Minhyuk knew little more than your name.

"Well, duh. The dude's in love with you," he replied nonchalantly, as if reciting the weather.

"Right," you let your head get around the concept, "And.. it's not like it ever occurred to you that you best friend would like to know this kind of info right?" Leave it to Myungjun to be the most fickle and undependable guy you knew.

"You know me," he sighed dramatically, "I like seeing things play out."

"I hate you Myungjun,"

"Tell me that at your wedding," he replied in a sing-song voice before hanging up. Much help this guy was.

And as if the gods had a hand in life after all, a knock at your door came a moment later. "Coming," you called.

It was Minhyuk with two containers of soup.

"Hey," he bowed his head slightly.

"Hey?" you tilted your head, but let the boy inside anyway.

"In the mood for soup?"

"In the mood to tell me why you're here?" you echoed back, but you already knew.

"Well you can't expect me not to follow up after dropping a bomb like that on me out of nowhere," he explained once he took a seat at your dining table. You followed after.

You decided to drop the act; it was all gonna be out there whether you liked it or not. "You can't act like there were no signs that I was interested," you chuckled before opening the lid of the soup; cream of corn.

"Really?" he swallowed a spoonful, "I don't know I wasn't really watching out for them because most of the time I was worried about looking cool in front of you." Despite the nonchalant dialogue, you could feel the tense air surrounding the two of you. 

"Well I thought you were cool, so congrats," you smiled.

"Sorry about the soup thing-" the two of you said simultaneously.

"No, it was my fault," Minhyuk giggled, "I wasn't on my A game that day and I fibbed. And then I figured my chances with you were kind of shot so the best way to keep talking to you was to piss you off with the soup. I'd rather be a close enemy than a complete stranger." 

"It's okay, the soup was good. Myungjun made me realize how stupid the soup thing was though- we were basically just buying each other lunch," you laughed.

"Huh, never thought of it that way," his brows furrowed a bit and you swore your heart melted a bit.

"Me neither," 

"So about that though," Minhyuk began, "Do I still, like, have a chance? Me and you, could that be a thing?" 

"I mean, if you want it to," you murmured, suddenly feeling shy.

"I do!" Minhyuk coughed, "I mean- I do want it to. I like you, and I'd like to have things that aren't soup for lunch with you."

"Sounds like a plan," you nodded as the reality of your situation began to settle in your head. 

For lunch the next day, he brought you pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to comment wht u thought!!!


End file.
